Mejor que un perrito
by Marie M. Adler
Summary: Conseguir el regalo de cumpleaños de tu hijo no debe ser un gran problema. Al menos éso piensa Draco, sobretodo cuando un perrito lo consigues en casi cualquier tienda... ¿O no? One-shot. Tercer lugar del reto "Cumpleaños del 2012" del foro The Ruins.


_¡Oló! :D Bien, pues después de mucho pensar, aquí está mi respuesta al reto __"Cumpleaños del 2012"__ del foro __The Ruins__. Obviamente escogí al niño de mis ojos, Scorpius, como el cumpleañero. Y a Draco como el sufrido padre que debe buscar el regalo para su dulce retoño :3 Espero les guste mucho y dejen muchos muchos REVIEWS :3_

_Disclaimer: Todo es de Rowling menos la idea… Y Shakespeare, que se lo regalé a Scorp :3_

* * *

**Mejor que un perrito**

- Santo Merlín.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y no quiere nada más?

- No. Dice que es lo único que desea. Que lo quiere con toda el alma. Que quemará la Mansión si no se lo damos.

Suspiré. Mi dulce hijo y sus tiernos instintos pirómanos precoces.

- Draco, ya tiene todos los juguetes y libros que podría querer. Absolutamente todo. Era lógico que pidiera algo así.

- Astoria, sabes que no me gusta la idea. ¿Por qué no se podía limitar a pedir que compráramos Flourish y Blotts para él sólo?

- Lo sé, lo sé Draco. Pero, pero… – sus enormes ojos verdes se abrieron, suplicantes. ¡Maldición! Ella estaba de su lado. Ella estaba de acuerdo en darle ése regalo. Ahora entendía su insistencia.

- ¡Complicidad!

- ¡Draco! ¡Va a cumplir seis años! ¡Y es un muy buen niño!

- ¡Amenaza con quemar la Mansión!

- ¡Tú también lo hacías en tus berrinches de pequeño!

Maldije por lo bajo. La próxima vez que viera a mi madre, le pediría una explicación de por qué Astoria sabía ésos detalles de mi infancia. Para el caso, mi esposa seguía mirándome con ésos ojos implorantes, lo cual no sé resistir muy bien, aún después de nueve años de casados.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero él tendrá que cuidarlo. Y no iré a comprar a ésa…ésa…criatura, yo solo. Irá Blaise conmigo.

La sonrisa de Astoria me bastó para tranquilizarme un poco y adaptarme a la idea de que pronto tendríamos un nuevo inquilino de cuatro patas en la casa.  
Bueno, al menos no había pedido un pony.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

La campanita sobre la puerta alborotó a todos los ocupantes del pequeño establecimiento. Entre croares, chillidos y maullidos, se escuchó una voz:

- ¡Buen día, señor Malfoy, señor Zabini!

- Muy buen día, Françoise – saludó Blaise, risueño – Espero que nos puedas ayudar.

- Haré lo posible – dijo el afable hombre que me recordaba a ésa figurita muggle de las Navidades, un hombre gordo de barba blanca.

- Pronto será el sexto cumpleaños de mi sobrino, el pequeño Scorpius, y de regalo pidió un perro. Un cachorrito, usted sabe.

- ¡Oh, qué bien! – canturreó Françoise, dirigiéndome una sonrisa que me las arreglé para regresar – Pues verán, tengo algunos por aquí que sólo tienen dos cabezas y…

- ¡No! – interrumpí, mientras Blaise interrumpía a su vez su afirmación con la cabeza – …No, verá, lo que buscamos es un perro _normal_. Con sólo UNA cabeza, sin colmillos enormes y sin manchas de colores exóticos.

- Hmmm, vaya… – el señor se rascó su cabeza –…Pues sí, tenía un par de ésos perros raros por aquí, pero acabo de venderlos. Últimamente andan muy de moda…¡Pero podría encargar uno!

- Perfecto – dije, aliviado – ¿Para cuándo lo tendrá?

- En un mes, señor Malfoy.

Volteé a ver a Blaise, que sólo soltó una risita: el cumpleaños de Scorp era mañana.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

Un automóvil me hubiera aplastado de no ser por Blaise, que me jaló del saco.

- ¡Hermano! Para eso existen ésas cosas – señaló una caja que estaba del otro lado de la calle, y que emitía luces de colores. Ahora mismo tenía una figurita de una persona de pie, en color rojo.

- No sé por qué te hice caso – mascullé, arreglando mi ropa.

- Porque buscamos por todos los rincones de Inglaterra mágica y no te agradó ninguno de los pocos perros normales que viste.

- No es que no me gustaran – reclamé, mientras mi amigo me empujaba para, ahora sí, cruzar la calle muggle – Sino que Scorpius pidió uno en especial. Un _cuzco_.

- ¿_Cuzco_? – me interrogó Blaise mientras caminábamos hacia un edificio con grandes escaparates - ¿No crees que tu hijo está muy pequeño para eso?

- No, es un Malfoy. Sonaba a algo así… ¿_Cuzco_? ¿_Cosqui_?

- ¿_Cosquilla_?

- No, no… ¿_Rosquilla_?

Seguimos intentando recordar el tipo de perro mientras recorríamos pasillos llenos de ropa, bolígrafos y relojes. Era tal mi desesperación que había accedido a ir al Londres muggle a buscar el regalo de mi hijo. Seguro ahí lo encontrábamos.  
Después de perdernos por ésa enorme tienda muggle por lo que me parecieron horas, llegamos a un lugar donde tenían muchos aparadores de paredes de vidrio, a través de los cuales se veían perros, gatos, pájaros y muchos animales más. Una muggle vestida con uniforme azul se acercó a nosotros, sonriente.

- ¡Hola! ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

- A decir verdad, sí – comenzó Blaise mientras yo contemplaba, añorante, una serpiente pequeña que descansaba perezosamente sobre su tronco, en su correspondiente hogar de vidrio – Verás, preciosa, estamos buscando un perro para mi sobrino. Cumple seis añitos mañana.

- ¡Oh! Qué bonito – exclamó la chica, al parecer más emocionada por el brazo de Blaise alrededor de su cintura que por el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

- Oh, lo sé, no tenías que decirlo, siempre me lo dicen.

- Me refería al cumpleaños de su sobrino…

- Ah, también – Blaise le dedicó una sonrisa esplendorosa a la chica, que se sonrojó.

- Bien… Entonces… ¿Buscaban alguna raza en especial?

- Sí, de hecho… ¡Draco! – mi amigo me golpeó el brazo, sacándome de mi añoranza por la serpiente – Draco, la raza.

- ¿La…La raza? – le dije inseguro – Pues, de serpientes no sé mucho, pero parece una anaconda…Ahm, aunque creo que está algo pequeña…

- ¡La raza del perro, idiota! ¿Cómo se llama el perro que quiere Scorp?

- Aaaahh…_Cuzco_.

Blaise y yo le sonreímos a la dependienta, expectantes. La chica se limitó a dedicarnos una mirada confundida.

- …¿Perdón?

- _Cuzco_.

- Humm…Me temo que no hay una raza con ése nombre, caballeros.

- ¡Lo sabía! ¡En éste muggle lugar no encontraremos nada! – chillé, olvidándome de la muggle.

- ¡Señor, éste almacén no tiene nada de _mugre_! – reclamó la mujer

- ¿Qué tal una raza _Rosquilla_? – sugirió apurado Blaise, que aún no soltaba la cintura de la chica.

- ¡Mucho menos! – dijo ella entre risas, olvidando su enojo - ¿No tienen una imagen de la raza en sus celulares?

Blaise la observó con expresión bovina. Supuse que lo mismo debía haber hecho yo, hasta que decidí que seguramente, ése era un raro objeto muggle. Mejor cortar por lo sano.

- Hmm no, los… Los olvidamos… No tenemos ninguna imagen del perro, y la verdad sólo recuerdo que el nombre sonaba como a _Cuzco_…_Cosqui_…

- ¿No buscarán un _Husky_?

- ¡AAAAAAHH! – exclamé, haciendo que ambos pegaran un brinco – ¡Sí! ¡_Husky_! Eso era.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

Y al fin, ante nosotros tuvimos a un pequeño cachorro de _Husky_, blanco con negro, con ojos azules y, lo mejor…

- ¡_Rosqui-Cosqui_ tiene sólo una cabeza! – dijo Blaise, emocionado – Ya estarás contento.

- Pues… – miré al perro en mis brazos: para ser un cachorro, ya era bastante grande. Observé las mangas de mi saco, ahora llenas de pelo, y agradecí en silencio que la limpieza de la mansión se hacía mágicamente.

- Bien, caballeros – continuó la chica, que ahora se encontraba tras el mostrador – Me alegro que hayan encontrado lo que buscaban.

- Nosotros también – respondí, sinceramente aliviado, mientras luchaba por alejar la pequeña lengua del perro de mi rostro, que parecía atraerlo como si fuera de dulce.

- ¿Querrán un moño de regalo? Se vería lindo si se lo atan al cuello.

- Claro que sí. Verde, por favor.

- Bien – la chica sacó un moño de regalo de bajo del mostrador y continuó – ¿Algo más?

- No gracias, preciosa.

- ¿Cuál va a ser su forma de pago?

- Eeeehm… ¿Forma de pago? – murmuró Blaise.

- ¿Efectivo, tarjeta o cheque?

- Cheque. Blaise, detenme al perro.

- Oooh, ven acá _Rosqui-Cosqui_ – canturreó mi amigo al perrito, que movió frenéticamente la pequeña cola mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos – Eres más lindo que mi última mascota.

. Nunca has tenido mascotas, Blaise.

- Por éso.

Metí mi mano en mi bolsillo lateral y saqué la chequera de Gringotts. Pero apenas iba a comenzar a llenarlo, cuando la dependienta me interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, señor! Me temo que nosotros no aceptamos cheques de ése…banco –la chica contemplaba algo insegura el papel, que tenía estampado en letras doradas un enorme "_Banco Mágico de Gringotts_"

Suspiré.

- Bien, entonces pagaré con efectivo. ¿Cuánto va a ser?

- 750 libras.

La miré fijamente por uno, dos, tres segundos, inmóvil.

- …¿Señor?

- Seteci… ¿Qué?

- 750 libras, señor.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

- ¡Una completa idiotez!

- ¡A ti tampoco se te ocurrió!

- ¡No es mi crío el que cumple años, Draco! – chilló Blaise, exasperado.

- ¡Tú ni siquiera tienes críos, Blaise!

- ¡Baahh! ¡Era obvio que al ir al Londres _muggle_, tenías que llevar dinero _muggle_!

Gruñí, mientras con mi varita abría la reja de mi mansión. Comencé a cruzar los jardines a paso rápido. Blaise tenía razón, ¿Cómo diablos no pensé en el dinero muggle? Y ahora ya era muy tarde: la tienda había cerrado, y en realidad no seríamos bien recibidos: personal de seguridad nos había sacado a empujones y casi patadas, y en el sucio mundo muggle no funcionaban mis gritos de "¡No sabes quién soy yo!"  
Por lo cual, estábamos regresando a la Mansión Malfoy a enfrentar a mi mujer con las manos vacías.

- ¿Y bien? – cuestionó, levantándose al vernos entrar, como si tuviera un resorte integrado –…¿Dónde está el perrito?

- Ooh, _Rosqui-Cosqui_…

Volteé a ver con furia al tarado de Blaise. Él me dedicó una sonrisita de disculpa.

- Pues, verás, cuñadita – comenzó Blaise con ésa voz dulce que hace cuando intenta controlar a la gente – Buscamos por todo el Londres mágico…

- Por todo el callejón Diagon… - completé

- Y hasta por el callejón Knockturn…

- Entramos a cada tienda que encontrábamos…

- Pero nada de perro…

- Nada, nada…

- Y me llevé a tu marido al Londres muggle…

- A rastras…

- ¡Oh sí! ¡A rastras!

- ¡Pero todo lo hice por mi hijo!

- Sí, sí, por Scorpius…

- Nos perdimos en ésas enormes tiendas muggle…

- ¡Casi lo atropellan!

- ¡¿NO TIENEN EL PERRO! – chilló Astoria.

Silencio.

- ¿¡Cómo…! ¿¡Cómo…! – Astoria boqueaba de la furia – ¿¡CÓMO SE ATREVIERON A VOLVER SIN EL PERRO! – exclamó, dando una patada en el suelo. Blaise y yo nos encogimos – ¿¡CÓMO DIABLOS SE ATREVIERON A…!

- ¿…Mami? – se escuchó una vocecita desde la entrada de la enorme sala.

Scorp estaba de pie ahí, abrazado a su thestral de peluche, mirándonos con el ceño fruncido que le causaba el sueño. Se notaba que lo habían despertado los gritos.  
Rápidamente Astoria se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia él.

- Cielo, ¿qué ocurre?

- Escuché gritos – murmuró – Dijiste algo de un perrito… – su rostro se iluminó – …¿¡Ya tengo mi perrito! ¿¡Dónde está!

Sus entusiasmados ojos grises pasearon por toda la estancia, posándose en Blaise, en mí y luego en su madre de nuevo.  
Ay, Merlín. Apiádate de nosotros y de mi mansión llena de objetos combustibles.

- …Mira, campeón – canturreó Blaise, mientras se situaba en dos zancadas a su lado y lo levantaba en brazos, causando un estallido de risas por parte de mi hijo – Yo mismo acompañé a tu papi a buscarlo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Así es. Recorrimos todo el mundo buscando un bonito perrito para ti. ¡Desde el rincón más mágico hasta el edificio más muggle que te puedas imaginar!

Scorpius abrió muchos los ojos mientras su tío le narraba una historia inverosímil de cómo habíamos buscado el perro hasta en el fondo del Lago Negro de Hogwarts. El buen tío Blaise, salvando al mundo mágico de la furia de Scorpius desde el año 2006.

- …Y al final de todo… Encontramos algo mucho mejor que un perrito.

- …Eso no es posible – exclamó el niño – Sólo un pony es mejor que un perrito. – Los ojos de mi hijo se abrieron aún más – ¡OOOOHH! ¿¡Entonces…entonces…!

Le lancé una mirada asesina a Blaise, que gracias a Merlín reaccionó rápidamente.

- ¡Oh, no, no, Scorp! – exclamó el moreno – …Hay algo más que también es mejor que un perrito.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

- ¿Y ahora qué se supone que le tengo que comprar? ¿Un maldito calamar gigante?

- ¿Qué tal una orca?

- Blaise, eres un idiota.

- Bueeeeno, un pony estaría bien.

- Ya le dijiste que no es un pony.

- Bueno, es que le comprarás un pony de unicornio.

- Claro. ¿Podrás tú fortuna también para comprarlo, Blaise? Sabes que con la mía no alcanzará para sobornar a los protectores y cambiar las leyes de conservación de criaturas fantásticas.

- Neh. Si ni yo mismo me compro mi pony que siempre pedí en Navidad y jamás me lo dieron. ¿Por qué no nos limitamos a convertir algo en un perrito?

- No – cortó Astoria, terminante – Ésos hechizos no son permanentes, lo saben.

Bufé.  
Mi cuñado, mi mujer y yo estábamos sentados en la sala. No, en realidad no estábamos sentados en la sala. Estábamos hundiéndonos en los sillones de la desesperación. Era demasiado tarde para encontrar un perrito. Y mañana ya podíamos esperar a Scorpius despierto desde las cinco de la mañana, brincando sobre nuestra cama, exigiendo su regalo.  
Mi mirada se perdió en el enorme ventanal de la sala, que dejaba ver el cielo bañado de estrellas, y los copos de nieve cayendo suavemente. Bufé de nuevo. Debía ser medianoche.  
De pronto me levanté de un brinco, espantando a Blaise y a mi mujer, sentada a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

- Tengo una idea.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

El suave trino de los pájaros al alba me mecía suavemente en mi sueño tranquilo. De aquellas ocasiones en que estás entre el sueño y la vigilia, en el delicioso estado de la somnolencia. Los pajarillos, la respiración suave de Astoria, a mi lado, los pasitos rápidos que venían corriendo por el pasillo…

…Ay no.

- TRALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAA – las puertas dobles de nuestra habitación se abrieron de golpe – ¡DESPIERTEN! ¡DESPIERTEN!

- Scorp…

- ¡CÁNTENME LAS MAÑANITAS! ¡EEESTAS SOOOON…!

Santo Merlín. ¿Por qué a mí?

Rápidamente levanté rápidamente a mi hijo en mis brazos, causando el acostumbrado estallido de risas. Automáticamente yo también solté la carcajada. Porque por más escandaloso, berrinchudo e hiperactivo que Scorpius fuera, era mi hijo. Mi mundo, contenido en una figurita de carne y hueso, con ojos grises y cabello rubio.  
Mi hijo que cumplía seis años.

- ¡Pasteeeel! – chilló Scorpius al encontrarnos ya en el Comedor.

- Y de chocolate – le dijo mi mujer, mientras con la varita aparecía un enorme pastel en el centro de la mesa.

- ¡No pensaban comenzar sin mí, eh? – la voz de Blaise, que se había quedado a dormir, resonó por la estancia al entrar al comedor con paso alegre.

- ¡Tío Blaise!

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños campeón! – exclamó mi amigo mientras atacaba con cosquillas a su ahijado, haciéndolo estallar en carcajadas – Me costó mucho trabajo decidir qué regalarte, pero aquí tienes.

- ¡Ooooh! – sonrió mi hijo al quitar la envoltura a la colección de libros que su tío le daba. Bufé. ¡Mi hijo amaba los libros tanto como su madre! No sé qué trabajo habrá tenido Blaise al decidirse – ¡Muchas gracias, Tío Blaise!

- De nada, de nada. Y bien campeón, ¿Cuántos años cumples? ¿Cuarenta?

- ¡Seeeeiiis, Tío Blaise! ¡Seeeeis!

- ¡Vaya! ¡Ya decía yo que estabas demasiado bajito para tu edad!

Las risas continuaron por un buen rato hasta que mi mujer los obligo a sentarse y desayunar con propiedad. Pero ése desayuno no tuvo nada de propio: Blaise siempre regresaba a su infancia cuando estaba con mi hijo.  
Bueno, quizá también yo regreso un poco. Pero sólo un poco.

- ¡Draco! – chilló Astoria cuando la salpicó la mermelada explosiva con la que Blaise, mi hijo y yo estábamos untando las tostadas. Estallamos en carcajadas. Más que nada mi hijo: con restos de mermelada y chocolate en la nariz y el cabello, se veía que se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo.

- ¡Yeeeeeeeiiiiii! ¡Ahora quiero mi regalo!

Los brillantes ojos grises pasaron de su madre a Blaise a mí y de regreso.

******,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**,,,...,,,...,,,...,,,**

- Ya me cansé.

- Yo también, no recordaba que la Mansión fuera tan grande. ¿Ya merito llegamos?

- Cállate, Blaise.

Después de cinco minutos más de camino, llegamos a la parte más alejada del jardín. Todos, hasta Scorp, guardamos silencio.  
Desde que yo era pequeño, como mi hijo, ésta parte del jardín me parecía mágica, misteriosa. Siempre reinaba una eterna primavera, gracias a un hechizo. Entre las enredaderas y los árboles, se alcanzaban a ver las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue un elegante salón de té y un invernadero. Gorjeos, murmullos y silbidos se escuchaban entre los arbustos. Y paseando entre toda la belleza, los habitantes del lugar.

- Los legendarios pavo reales blancos de los Malfoy – murmuré a mi hijo, poniéndome en cuclillas a su lado – Desde tiempos inmemoriales ésos animales han sido habitantes de ésta parte del jardín. Pero jamás han tenido mayor relación con nosotros que meros compañeros de casa. Nunca un Malfoy ha tenido una relación verdadera de amigo con ellos.

Scorpius examinaba todo atentamente con sus ojos grises. Él ya había visto varios pavorreales blancos que andaban por todo nuestro jardín, pero nunca había venido hasta éste lugar. Los elegantes animales seguían paseando como si nosotros no estuviéramos, con el suave susurro de sus enormes colas de plumas contra el suelo al moverse.

- Puedes escoger uno.

Scorpius me miró, y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos grises.

- ¿Puedo… Escoger uno?

- Así es. El que quieras.

- ¿Y llamarlo como yo quiera?

Vaya, seguramente escogería algún nombre de sus raros escritores que tanto le gustaba leer.

- Como tú quieras.

Dándole una palmadita en la espalda, lo animé a que fuera a ver. El niño comenzó a caminar lentamente, como si no quisiera espantarlos, como si en realidad él fuera el invitado en ése trozo de jardín. Y probablemente así fuera, pues también Blaise, mi mujer y yo estábamos inmóviles, en silencio.  
Al acercarse a un anaquel lleno de enredaderas y flores, Scorpius soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Me acerqué.

Hecho de ramas, un nido con dos polluelos de pavorreal y un huevo en proceso de abrirse descansaba ante nuestros ojos. Abrí levemente la boca de la impresión.

- Papá… – murmuró mi hijo, a mi lado – ¡Está naciendo!

Sólo atiné a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras pensaba en que hace seis años, más o menos a la misma hora, mi propio polluelo estaba naciendo. Miré a Scorpius, con su cabello rubio brillante y sus vivaces ojos grises. Un niño deseado, consentido, pero lo más importante, lo que me hacía sentir que todo lo que yo había pasado no importaba ya: mi hijo era un niño feliz. No pude contener una gran sonrisa.

Un pequeño pico con una pequeña cabeza asomaba por un agujero de la cáscara. Picoteaba, rompía, empujaba, ansioso por salir. Parecía que ya llevaba horas intentándolo, y cuando al fin pudo empujar lejos de él el cascarón vacío, comenzó a moverse y piar suavemente.  
A mí lo último que me apetecía era tocar al polluelo, pero Scorpius se acercó hasta quedar frente al ave, que lo miró atentamente. Scorpius también lo observó un largo instante. Y entonces el polluelo atrapó un mechón del cabello de Scorpius. Él rió.

Escuché a Zabini soltando un "Aaaaaw" atrás de nosotros y a mi mujer reír, mientras mi hijo tomaba al polluelo en sus manos y se lo acercaba al pecho, importándole una rana de chocolate su ropa. Parecía ser que Astoria y él tendrían unas ocupadas semanas criando a un pollo.

- No es un pollo – me reprendió mi hijo cuando dije en voz alta mi pensamiento – Es un pavo real albino. Lo dice en un libro.

- Bueno, pues, un pavo real albino – acordé, observando al ave que miraba a mi hijo con algo que en los humanos llamamos _adoración_, mientras éste lo secaba con los puños de su suéter.

- Bien – puntualizó Blaise – Pues aunque no sea un perrito, supongo que te ha gustado, campeón.

Scorpius contempló por unos instantes al ave, que estaba muy ocupada investigando los botones de la camisa de mi hijo con su pico. Luego apartó su mirada del polluelo clavándola en nosotros, y nos dedicó la mayor sonrisa que le había visto en su corta vida.

- _Shakespeare_ es mejor, mucho mejor que un perrito.


End file.
